


Wrong Person

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: Murphy accidentally texts 10k possibly the worst thing he could have





	Wrong Person

wrong person text au. no apocalypse

-

…

Shit.

10k: uh… wth?

murphy: uhh sorry, 10. that was for someone else

10k: is everything okay?

murphy: well, obviously not. just having another argument with Serena

10k: oh sorry to hear that

murphy: honestly we’ve been doing this a lot lately  
murphy: I’m not sure we’re going to stay together

10k: oh?

murphy: yeah its gotten pretty bad since lucy came into the picture. she just wants me to be somebody I’m not, you know. I’m not ready for… all of this

10k: hm…

murphy: what?

10k: nothing… just don’t you think it’s a little late for that?

murphy: not if serena basically says on a daily basis she’d rather raise lucy on her own… which has been part of the problem. she thinks I’m not good enough or something, I guess. I’m not that bad. I’m a good dad

10k: you seemed to do alright with her back at the hospital murph. I’m sure you’re a great dad

murphy: thanks

murphy: I think me and serena are done though. I can’t keep getting the 3rd degree for existing near someone. makes me wonder wth she wanted a kid for in the first place. ever since she’s just been 100% done with me all of the time, like she just decided she didn’t need me anymore

10k: man that sucks. you can’t let her treat you like that. if you think separating is the best thing just talk to her

murphy: you make it sound so easy

10k: it is

murphy: yeah well she can’t seem to let me get a sentence out before she just goes off  
murphy: I don’t even always know why

10k: still gotta try

murphy: yeah I know. thanks for the talk, Thomas

10k: anytime, Alvin

Murphy smiled down at his phone before unlocking the door to his and serena’s apartment. He took another minute to look over the last text before opening the door and going in. 

“Where have you been?” Serena asked while cradling the baby in a chair at the kitchen table. 

“…Work?” Murphy answered, confused as he slid his phone down into his jacket pocket. 

“You don’t work this late,” she accused, squinting her eyes as if she’s onto something. 

“I do if Garnet doesn’t show and I have to work his shift too…”

“Well, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Busy.”

She scoffs. “Yeah, okay.”

–

*going to have to add a beginning obviously


End file.
